


Forever Homes

by AnonEhouse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cats, Dogs, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Pets, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: Steve looks for his cat in the dog park, but Tony and his dog find him first.(Some vulgar language. Tony gets angry when he thinks of past animal abuse- not described in detail and the animals are fine now.)





	

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

 

Tony wondered if the man was doing performance art, or maybe just self-advertising. "BEAUTY!" the big blond guy shouted. His t-shirt was way too tight. Tony could see the individual abs flexing. Then Blondie bent over and half crawled under a bush, which gave Tony a better view of his considerable assets.

Tony grinned. "Yep, it sure is."

"Did you see him?" Blondie said, pulling back from the bush and raking a hand through his hair to knock loose twigs. He had big blue eyes and fair skin, pinking from exertion or maybe embarrassment. Tony thought he was adorable.

"Him?" Tony asked.

"Him. My cat, Beauty."

"Um, this is a dog park. And isn't Beauty more of a girl's name?"

"He can't read signs." Blondie smirked. "And I'm not a cat person, so I didn't look up his address at first."

Tony thought the guy was cuter by the minute. He had a touch of old Brooklyn in his voice, and Tony found that cute, too. "Well, maybe my dog can find him." He looked down and realized his pit bull terrier was sniffing Blondie's ankles. "Watch out for your socks. Beast's looks are deceiving. She isn't mean, but she's hell on socks."

"Yeah. I noticed." Blondie waved at Tony's feet. He had on one red sock and one yellow one. "She do that?"

"Yep. She's determined to make sure I never have a matching pair. Or any furniture. No one told me about teething. My whole apartment looks like it's been gnawed by beavers."

"So, not a dog person?"

Tony felt Beast tug at the leash and heard her make her usual grunting grumbles when she wanted to lie down. He gave her the rest of the slack without looking. "Nah. Found her as a pup, under my car, crying. Some asshole cut her ears, botched the job, and dumped her when she got sick. I mean, who the hell does that? And then after I took her to a vet they told me it was hard to find homes for pit bulls, even ones that didn't need medical care. So, you know, I said 'fuck that' and just kept her." 

"Yeah, I know what you mean. People." Blondie shook his head. "A friend of mine saw this skinny, blind, lumpy gray cat trying to eat the scraps from the food he put out for his own cat. He couldn't take it in because he was afraid it would get his cat sick, so I thought Ok, you know, get it to the vet, pay the bills to clear up the mange, look after it until it's healthy enough to get adopted."

Tony smiled. "And how'd that work out for you?"

"Cats." Blondie sighed. "I didn't know they really liked people! I thought it was just, you know, feed me and when the food's gone, it's goodbye, sucker. I named her Beauty because she was so ugly I thought it would give her something to live up to."

"And by the time you knew it was a he, the name stuck." Tony was amused.

"Yeah, well, hey, it worked! Beauty is gorgeous!"

"Gorgeous," Tony said, keeping his eyes locked with Blondie's long enough to send a signal.

Blondie flushed. "Um, I should keep looking for him. He's a little hard of hearing, so... I have to yell."

"Coming when he's called isn't really a cat thing," Tony pointed out. "How deaf is he?"

"He can hear from one ear pretty good. I had him tested once his skin cleared up and the vet saw he was all white, and had blue eyes. I didn't know about that."

Tony nodded. "So maybe he heard you, and he's thinking about coming over, as soon as it's obvious he's doing it because he wants to, not because he's obeying. Why don't we sit on a bench over here and wait for a few minutes, just to see?" Tony held out his hand. "My name's Tony Stark."

"Steve Rogers." Steve shook Tony's hand, and held it for a moment longer than necessary. "You know a lot more about cats than I do."

"I'm sure you could teach me about dogs. And other things." Tony tugged on the leash. Beast didn't move. He looked down and laughed. Beast was curled up around a fluffy white cat, contentedly licking its ears. The cat blinked lazily up at Tony through crystal blue eyes, very like Steve's.

Steve looked down and laughed, too. "Well, don't that beat all."

"Hey," Tony nudged Steve in the ribs. "I bet we could get along like cats and dogs, if we tried."

"I'd like that." Steve smiled back at Tony. "I'd like that a lot."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt [ on tumblr](http://wingheadshellhead.tumblr.com/post/158246587861/au-where-tony-despite-being-more-of-a-cat-person)
> 
> au where tony, despite being more of a cat person, has a dog, and steve, despite being more of a dog person, has a cat, and their pets end up being friends and getting into trouble w/ the neighbors together and this is how they meet


End file.
